1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally is related to kitchen tools, and more particularly, to tools for scraping and scooping food items or other items from a cutting board or other surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of tools exist for scraping surfaces and for scooping food items or other items from surface. A device that combines these functions has advantages.